


Sweet like Candy.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: When you got invited to a get together with your classmates from your PhD Chemistry classes, you were not expecting Spencer Reid to come along. Back in University he was seen as a little bit of a weirdo, younger than the rest of the class, ridiculously smart but no social skills. He was a dork to put it lightly but many years had past and Spencer had certainly aged well.





	Sweet like Candy.

It had been at least ten years since you’d even thought about the people you went to school with. Your job as a forensic scientist was pretty taxing and you rarely got to hang out with the friends you had now, let alone the ones from years ago. Your life was good now, all that hard work for years in university payed off and now you were finally at a point in your life where you were happy.

However, when a letter from one of your old classmates arrived at your home inviting you to a get together, all the memories came flooding back. When you take a class for three years with some of the smartest people around, they tend to make an impression. You weren’t necessarily close with any of them but you certainly spent a lot of time together, group study sessions and editing parties (which were far less fun that it actually sounds.) The only person you really never saw around was Spencer Reid. From what you remember, he was younger than the rest of you and everyone considered him far smarter. He prefered working on his own and not once did he involve himself in any of the groups. You doubted he would come, probably too busy proving his intelligence to the world.

The night of the party came and you drove yourself to the address you were given, your outfit was appropriate for the cold weather but you still held your coat closer to you as you walked up to the front door, knocking and waiting for someone to reply.

Before you arrived you were nervous that things would be awkward, that you wouldn’t remember people’s names and the conversations would be uncomfortable but with the warm greeting you got, the hugs and compliments of how nice you looked - the tension in your stomach started to disappear.

Still, parties had never really been your thing and a group of chemistry nerds weren’t exactly the most exciting of party throwers. There was soft music playing in the background, snacks and drinks laid out in the kitchen and everyone was chatting about their lives. You stood on the outskirts, sipping a glass of red wine and watching everyone around you. Soon, the group grew to at least twenty five and things started to liven up, the music got older and people were beginning to loosen up. Nobody was paying attention to the doorbell which was ringing so you decided to just go and open it.

Glass still in hand, you made your way around all the people and down to the front door to then open it.

“Oh my god, Spencer Reid?” It had been years but you could never forget that face. Curious brown eyes, lips constantly in a pouty state, his hair was longer now though and his features had sharpened; his baby face had matured greatly. You found yourself wondering if he had always been this handsome and you just hadn’t noticed or if age had really just done him well. He looked at you for a moment before raising his hand in a awkward greeting, lips pulled taunt.

“Hi, (Y/N).” You were surprised he even remembered your name, you weren’t friends and you couldn’t recall a time where you’d actually had an extended conversation but to be fair, you had remembered his name. You moved out of his way so he could walk in before shutting the door, following after him like a lost puppy.

“Spencer! We didn’t think you were goin’ to make it! Now that you’re out there being this big scary FBI agent.” Someone drunkenly yelled in your direction, raising their glass in the air in an attempt to get his attention. It was clear by his body language that Spencer was uncomfortable by the amount of people, you wondered maybe the reason he hadn’t been in contact with anyone was because they weren’t his type of people. “I’m glad you’re here now though! We’re about to start a game of spin the bottle!” A few people laughed and began to congregate in the middle of the room.

“I feel like I’ve time travelled back in time to university, you’d think people would remember we’re adults now.” You laughed awkwardly, when getting invited you hadn’t imagined that childish high school games would be apart of the night but you didn’t try to fight it, instead grabbed another beer and looked up at Spencer who was smiling at you. “FBI agent, huh? You’re doing pretty good for yourself.”

“You as well, I read your paper on the accurate quantitation of human DNA. It was rather good.” Spencer replied as he watched you sit down amongst the group of about seven, he tried to sit down next to you but was interrupted by someone else. He really didn’t want to be apart of this but he knew if he even tried to hide or walk away, someone was going to point him out and cause a huge scene so instead he just sat directly opposite you.

Your heart fluttered at the mention of your paper, if you had known he had read it then you might have reached out to him.

A empty beer bottle was placed in the middle and spun, you took a sip of your full bottle as you watched it twirl. Eventually landing of a handsome man who you remembered purely as the boy who brought coffee in for everyone of editting days. It felt weird watching people kiss so close to you, in attempt to avert your eyes you looked over at Spencer who had the same idea. Soon enough their kiss was broken and everyone was giggling like they were teenagers, the wonders of alcohol you thought to yourself.

“(Y/N)’s turn.” The bottle was pushed in your direction and you looked at it hesitantly, in your mind you’d hoped that everyone would go before you and get bored before it was your turn but that wasn’t the case. With a reluctant hand you reached out and spun the bottle, watching as it began to slow down and inch past each person before landing opposite you. Of course, why wouldn’t it be Spencer.

You wanted to just chug the rest of your beer in some final attempt of courage but it didn’t taste nice in the first place and you highly doubted Spencer would want to taste that. You doubted he wanted to taste you at all but being able to get out of this seemed unlikely with how intoxicated everyone around you was. Putting the bottle down next to you and slowly crawled closer to him, feeling the heat rise in your cheeks.

“Is this alright?” You whispered once close enough, being positioned like this made you feel exposed and you wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. It wasn’t because of Spencer because you were sure he probably was a very good kisser but everything else was a little weird. He just nodded his head a little before moving towards you, hesitating, then continuing to press his lips against yours.

His lips were so soft, impossibly so, he tasted like candy and it suited him perfectly. Everything about his kiss made you feel at home and like you wanted to kiss him forever. You found yourself wondering if this completely innocent kiss made your palms start sweating and your heart beat a little faster, you wondered what his over kisses were like. However before you could find out, he was pulling away and you found yourself following; until you realised what you were doing and the embarrassment hit.

“You are nothing like I remembered.” You whispered with a meek smile on your face, still feeling everyone’s gaze on you. You did however remember his smile, how he didn’t do it often but it was always big and lovely. He was blushing possibly harder than you were, not quite ready to look you in the eyes just yet. Seeing him so flustered by a tiny kiss was adorable.

“We have a lot of catching up to do then.” He seemed surprised by the courage of his own words, licking his lips nervously before leaning back, his hands fiddling with themselves. You smiled and did the same, ready to take up his proposal.

 


End file.
